emeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Oz
Oz is a kingdom which was once ruled by the Wizard, and currently ruled by Tip. The land of Oz is divided into four sections (north, south, east, and west), with the Emerald City in the center. Each section is a country; each country was until recently ruled by a cardinal witch. However, following the defeat of the Beast Forever, the Wizard of Oz became the official ruler of the entire kingdom. After discovering her family's legacy and her destiny as the rightful ruler of Oz, Tip plotted with West to take Oz from the Wizard and succeeded. After being freed once more, The Beast Forever flew over Oz. Geography Oz is a country divided into four sections, all previously controlled by the cardinal witches, while also representing the elements of nature, which are a significant part of the witch language known as Inha. The North is stone. The West is water. The South is fire. And the East being air. East The eastern parts of Oz are separated into the Tribal Freelands of the Munja'kins and are most famous for being the location of the Prison of the Abject: a prison created for witches and practitioners of magic. The town of Nimbo is located in the eastern parts of Oz, where a massacre was recently led by the Wizard's Guard due to the strong presence of magic in the town. The town with no name, consisting of houses made from blue brick is also located nearby, in the mountainous parts where both Mombi and Tip resided. The cardinal eastern witch, East herself controlled the weather from her fortress that was located in the mountainous parts as well, however it was destroyed following her death. North North is presided over by the cardinal witch of the North, Glinda who still seems to have a certain amount of influence in both the northern parts as well as in the Emerald City. Glinda's orphanage is located in the north as is her fortress where she was first seen. Her palace, Calcedon is located in the North. Any orphan found in the northern parts is usually brought to Glinda at once. The Kingdom of Ev also seems to be located somewhere in the northern parts, due to the small distance between Glinda's orphanage and the city itself. The Screaming Forest is also in Ev. It is where Langwidere left Jack as she was angry. Instructed by Elizabeth, Dorothy, Roan, and Leith travel to a abandoned farm in Gillikin Country. This is also where Dorothy abandoned Roan. West West was previously controlled by the cardinal western witch, West. However, the prohibition of magic in the entire kingdom led West to abandoning the western parts and permanently moving to the Emerald City, where she opened a brothel in order to survive. Whereas East and North were/are still officially controlled to some extent by it's cardinal witches, west isn't under it's cardinal witch's control as she shows no interest in ruling the western fields nor in the practice of magic. It is mentioned by Elizabeth that one of the first sings of the Beast Forever's last arrival were the markings made in the western fields. South South is the least explored section of the country and is controlled by the southern cardinal witch, known as Mother South. She is the mother of many witches and all the cardinal witches. Trivia *Oz is a multilingual country, where it's currently known languages besides the common tongue (English) include Inha and Munja'kin. Inha is the inborn language known to all Ozian witches since birth and can only be spoken by them whereas Munja'kin is the native tongue of the tribal people known as the Munja'kins, who reside in the eastern parts. Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" *"No Place Like Home"